Purity Of The Mockingjay
by EmeraldElegance
Summary: Purity means to be without imperfections. Flawless, even. In a time of healing, hurt and relationships, how can Katniss find purity within a growing family? Takes place before the epilogue in Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

Purity Of The Mockingjay

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

It sings.

The rhythmic vocals of the white and black bird sound, repeating the emotionless girl.

She sings.

Thin black hair tied in a practical braid, worn grey eyes lost in the darkening fall sky. Katniss rocks effortlessly in her creaky wooden rocking chair that lies on the porch infront of her home, rubbing her stomach in a gentle pattern, her beautiful voice hanging in the foggy air. "Deep in the meadow," she starts, and as the lyrics lengthen, she eventually loses herself in the song aswell.

The night sky is dawning when she feels another set of hands on her stomach. Her ghostly gaze is followed upwards to find company. Thick blond curls, sparkling blue eyes. Comfort fell upon her. "Hi," she murmurs blandly. Peeta smiles half-heartedly. "Keep singing," he says sweetly, "I think the baby likes it."

In response comes a twitchy smile sprawled across Katniss's face. Smiling wasn't common for her. She wasn't used to it.

"We need a name," Peeta states after a few songs. A sudden warmth bursts through Katniss. Her new baby girl would need a name. She pauses, and then looks into Peeta's kind eyes. "Azure," she declares, approving her decision. "I want to be reminded of you every time I see her. That she is not just mine, but ours." Peeta idly scratches his chin, taking his wife's name suggestion in. "I don't understand what 'azure' has to do with me. With us," he replies, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Your pure azure eyes."

"Then it's settled," he says, hands resting more comfortably on Katniss's round stomach. "Our daughter will be pure."

Katniss's smile remains as she eases into slumber, Peeta still beside her. He gradually stands and picks up Katniss is his strong arms, and carries her bridal style to their room. He places her on the square bed, and covers her with a heavy quilt. He watches silently as she stirs, and eventually screams. But it doesn't take long for her to realize that there's no harm because he's there to protect her. And the baby.

And it's all she could ask for.

* * *

Bah, this chapter is so short! I'll make the other chapers longer.

So, if any of you are reading this story and actually plan on sticking with it until it's finished, this will only consist of three chapter. So unfortuantly there won't be much to it. But I would still love for you all to continue reading, and if you have the time please review! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Purity of The Mockingjay

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams would I ever own the Hunger Games.

* * *

She sings.

Katniss and her young daughter, both curled up on the lightly chipped rocking chair. She rubs her daughters back gently as her voice floods out into the open, filling her daughters ears with a brief calmness.

It sings.

The small mockingjay flies, its dark wings spread out, gracefully landing on Katniss's shoulder, still chirping monotonously, causing the little girl to giggle. "See that, mommy?" She asks, her lucid blue eyes turning upwards to examine the small bird that stands proudly, puffing out its white chest. "Yes, Pia," she responds, a warm smile sifting its way onto Katniss's face. Asclepia nods, her eyes flitting over to the broad home next to her own. "I'm going to tell Haymitch!" She cries, her euphoric expression illuminating her small, delicate face. Immediatly she jumps off her mom's lap, and speeds over to the neighboring house.

It's by that time that she starts to shake. Fearing that the primroses in her garden will turn into unmanagable roses that reek of blood and depression. That they will become of President Snow himself, who chases after her poor child. Who will leave her barren inside, who will leave her feeling guilty that she can't stop the events from happening. Who will leave her will blood on her hands.

She doesn't realize that she is screaming until her daughter runs over, Haymitch in hand, and asks with genuine worry, "Mommy, something wrong?" It takes her mind a while to conjure up what she will say.

"Nothing," she determines, wiping the watery tears from her red eyes, not believing her own words for a sole second. The silence that continues from there is almost plausible until Haymitch speaks, his voice gruff. "Hey you little youngster, why don't you go find your father? Knowing him, he's probably making cookies." At the sound of something sugary, Pia rotates towards the door of her home, and bursts inside within minimal timing.

Katniss sighs with relief.

"I have to ask you, why in the world do you have a bird on you?" Haymitch remarks, eyebrows raised. She had forgotten about the creature entirely.

"No, reason," she concludes, brushing the subject off. The old man scoffs. "I guess thats what your kid wanted to show me then," he says.

"She _has _a name." She replies.

"I know. Asclepsia Azure Mellark. That's a mouthful of a name if you ask me."

"But I didn't ask you."

"Maybe you were implying a question."

"But I wasn't."

"Oh, quite contraire, Katniss."

"Don't push it, Haymitch."

"What if I am?"

"Now you're just being silly!"

"Says you," Haymitch counters, smirking. "How old are you again?" Katniss groans, glaring at her neighbor. The mockingjay, still on her shoulder, squaks impatiently and ruffles its wings. "Old enough to say that any more socialization with you will lead to elder abuse." His statement leaves Katniss wondering aloud, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Coughing, the man grumbles, "Wisdom, sweetheart," as he stumbles away back to his home.

Irritated, Katniss retreats to her own house as her little friend flies away, slamming the door behind her as she enters, revealed to a messy table splattered with orange paints. Peeta, sitting with Pia at the table, sees her shocked face and speaks, his tone of voice honest. "We were painting..." He exclaims, looking at the wooden flooring, cheeks flushed. Katniss stomps over, picking up the piece of paper that the two had painted on.

Seeing it, she gasped. The simplicity yet beauty of the painting was so captivating that she couldn't take her eyes off of it. A faultless sunset-orange rose adorns the paper, the colouring so vibrant and refined. Flawless, even.

The green of the stem was such an earthy shade that she immediatly thought of the meadow, and the consoling and placating nature of it. The yellow in the middle was so mild that she thought of the light and it's complete innocence. The shading was so perfect that to see it, you would think of all the dimensions shown and compare it to an actual flower.

And she loved it.

Peeta brings her out of her stupor. "Pia made the shades and created some strokes. We made it together, but I think you should have it." Pia, peeking from behind Peeta's waist, agrees, grinning extensively. She hesitates for a moment. "Thanks," she says, biting her lip, almost not wanting to take it. For the sake that it might be taken away from her, and she would be to blame.

Later that afternoon, she grabs a piece of lined paper and writes down this good deed done by Peeta and Asclepsia. Though she did not know, the list was to continue, sharing details of all good things ever done.

And it is all she could ever be thankful for.

* * *

First of all, I want to thank those who followed and reviewed! You guys made me so happy to know that people actually read/have read this story.

Secondly, I want to explain Katniss and Peeta's daughter's name- Asclepsia. This plant is actually milkweed, but I picked it out because of the plant naming heritage with Katniss and the fact that this plant can be in forms of orange. If you read last chapter, you know that Katniss wanted to name her Azure because it reminded her of Peeta. Well this, in my opinion, reminds me of Katniss and therefore it was Peeta's idea.

Lastly, this chapter is a lot different- longer, and less realistic, I guess. But I enjoyed writing it. For me, the time lapse between this chapter and the last is three and a half years. I just thought I'd say thatif you guys were confused.

Review please, you wonderful people!(:


End file.
